From the earliest days of aviation, the advantages of an airborne observation platform have been recognized. As the video news media (particularly television) developed, it was quickly realized that aerial photography of news and other events provided significant advantages over ground based coverage. Generally, the news or other media is able to get clear, unobstructed shots of the object of attention when using aerial photography, as opposed to having to work around other news personnel and/or authorities, etc. In addition, the overall plan view provided from above, is often advantageous in enabling persons to better visualize the situation, than is a ground based viewpoint. Accordingly, aerial coverage of news and sports events, etc., has become increasingly popular.
However, such aerial coverage comes at a price. In the past, relatively slow aircraft (i.e., helicopters and blimps) were desired as aerial camera platforms by the media, due to their relatively slow airspeeds and their ability to linger over a given area on the ground, whereas a fixed wing aircraft must remain in motion through the air in order to keep flying. Thus, the use of helicopters and lighter than air aircraft (blimps) is seen as more desirable by the media. However, due to the size and/or complexity of such specialized aircraft, their operating costs are several times those of fixed wing aircraft, which discourages their use by smaller operations. Moreover, their availability is generally limited, requiring considerable planning for the use of such specialized aircraft for aerial video or photography use. Obviously, it may not be possible to make arrangements for the use of such specialized aircraft for coverage of a fast breaking news event, thus limiting the coverage of the event to the ground. Moreover, lighter than air aircraft are particularly subject to wind conditions, and high winds can result in blimps and the like being unable to fly, thus cancelling planned coverage of a sporting event or the like, and potentially costing the media a considerable sum in the loss of sponsorship money. Most, if not all, of the above problems could be overcome with suitable equipment adapted specifically for use with a light, fixed wing aircraft.
Accordingly, the need arises for a video camera mount which is adaptable for use with a strut braced, high wing airplane, in the event that another type of aircraft (helicopter, etc.) is not available. The camera should be remotely controlled by an operator within the aircraft, in order to provide optimum tilt, pan, and resolution of the scene being photographed or recorded. Maximum independence of all systems is desirable, in order to preclude need to tie in to existing aircraft systems and the resulting time and paperwork required for FAA approval. Moreover, the device should be relatively inexpensive to procure and to operate, in comparison with other related devices, in order to enable smaller concerns to operate the device economically, while still being able to provide quality aerial video photography.